


Be With Me

by vrvr98zlver



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Gyehyeon is protective, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote this while in Class, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Werewolves, Wolf!gyehyeon, idk man, inspired by a song, kangmin is stubborn, stalking?????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrvr98zlver/pseuds/vrvr98zlver
Summary: Gyehyeon wants to take Kangmin home because it's dangerous but Kangmin is just too stubborn
Relationships: Jo Gyehyeon/Yoo Kangmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing a oneshot.... and it sucked, please don't attack-

“Hyung I’ll be fine. Don’t worry” Kangmin reassures the older as Gyehyeon groaned. Gyehyeon was persuading his boyfriend to walk him home from school after some night studying but the younger won’t budge, saying he’ll be fine. As a werewolf himself, Gyehyeon knows that other werewolves lurk around at night to look for preys they could feast on

“Kangmin, you know very well that you might get ripped apart by other wolves when you’re alone, just let me go with you” Gyehyeon explains as Kangmin shook his head stubbornly. “I can take care of myself, hyung” Kangmin argues as he crosses his arms. “Kangmin, this is the last time I’ll be saying this, let me go with you” Gyehyeon nagged

“No is my final answer” Kangmin says stubbornly, pouting. Gyehyeon then had a lightbulb go off in his head. “Well if that’s what my boyfriend says, then so be it” Gyehyeon said, shrugging. “See you tomorrow, Minnie” He added and finally left… well not really. He just hid some place where Kangmin can’t see him

Kangmin, on the other hand, was confused by his boyfriend’s change of thought but he didn’t mind it even further. He left the school building with Gyehyeon following him secretly. For five minutes, the walk has been going smoothly, until a boy approaches Kangmin. “Hey there, little boy” The unknown male said, a smirk plastered on his face. Gyehyeon knows the intention behind that smirk and he was not liking it

“Hey there” Kangmin replied, a bit doubtful about the boy in front of him. Gyehyeon only watches suspiciously, getting ready to attack when needed. “What are you doing at this time of the night?” The boy asked as he stepped closer to Kangmin. Kangmin took a step back as the boy clicked his tongue. “You’re scared, boy? Let’s get to know each other first, I’m Jisung. What’s your name?” The boy, known as Jisung, said as he took another step closer

“N-no… I won’t tell you” Kangmin protests as he backed away. “Okay… I’ll make it fast then” Jisung said as his eyes glow yellow, fangs coming out as he sprinted towards Kangmin. Kangmin flinched and covered himself in defense, expecting the attack but instead, he heard a pained groan from Jisung

He then looked up to see Jisung lying on the floor with Gyehyeon standing in front of him. “Mess with him again and I won’t hesitate to rip you apart” He threatens Jisung, which makes Jisung scared and run away

When he was out of sight, Gyehyeon sighed and went to Kangmin, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around to check for any injuries. “Hyung, what are you doing?” Kangmin asked when he finally faces Gyehyeon after a minute of ‘inspection’. “Just checking if you were hurt” Gyehyeon replied as he sighed once again

“See? I told you there will be wolves wanting to feast on you, just like that guy” Gyehyeon scolds once they got to Kangmin’s house. “Yeah yeah I know… sorry for not listening” Kangmin apologizes as Gyehyeon nodded. “It’s fine, just don’t rebel like that ever again” Gyehyeon says as he pulled Kangmin into a hug. “I don’t make promises” Kangmin said while mischievously chuckling and with that, Gyehyeon flicked Kangmin’s forehead, earning a small yelp from the other. “Hyung, that hurts” Kangmin whined with a pout

“I’ll get going. See you tomorrow, Min” Gyehyeon informs and pats the younger’s head. “See you hyung” Kangmin said and before Gyehyeon could walk away, he pressed his lips against his for a few seconds before pulling away. It left Gyehyeon all flustered, giving it away by the shocked expression and reddening cheeks. Kangmin had done that to him lots of times to him and it never failed to make Gyehyeon shy

Gyehyeon chuckled and pulled Kangmin into a kiss, a longer one actually. This moment, and pretty much other moments, had never failed to give them butterflies and they weren’t complaining once. Just as they pulled away, they smiled at each other, as if they were each other’s world. “See you tomorrow” Gyehyeon said once more and they waved to each other and both of them walked to their homes with smiles on their faces and butterflies in their stomach that never fades

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is inspired by a song called Be With Me by treasure. Please stream their new mv My Treasure


End file.
